Mrs Weinland The Evil Within
by EselLochBrust
Summary: A young man goes through the adventures of conquering the band director
1. Mrs Weinland The Evil Within Chapter I

Mrs. Weinland - The Evil Within. Chapter 1  
  
With my friends I walked through the halls of MJHS. We recalled our past, but, we spoke in our tongue, as we did not want our secret revealed.  
  
Nobody knows. No one. They do not sense what lies within when darkness falls yet evil rises. They do not know what is going on inside of our very souls. We are gradually becoming more powerful. With each step I take, I feel certain amount of positive energy flowing in from the cuff of my foot to my ankle, my spine and throughout my entire body. I have seen very few with the same gift as I. They go by the name Aaron, Chris, Gary, and Cole. Chris and I go back a while. I have been friends with him since the sixth grade. Gary, Aaron, and Cole I met last year. What do we call ourselves, you wonder..If I told you that, I would have to kill you. It was the first day, and it was band class. I had it at the time with only Gary and Chris. But I knew something was wrong. I sensed bad, bad energy. It was horribly terrifying. I had never before felt this kind of ki. "Udeday, oday ouyay ensesay atthay," Chris had said. I didn't respond. I wasn't crazy. I wasn't the only one that sensed it. He had sensed it to. "Esyay; Iyay eelfay ityay."  
  
That was our tongue. It was a gift that only those who had the powers hidden inside could decode that. Anybody who can read those sentences has the gift. There is also another tongue we learned later on during that year. "Fopucopkop yopou." That was for those with the extraordinary gift that could see past the first language.  
  
Back to the hideous creature: Mrs. Weinland. She was horrible. She punished students with her rude and nasty ways. She took students' lunch period away, sometimes even taking sections at a time. I have not witnessed with my eyes the cruelty of her punishments, but I have heard stories. The petrifying stories of people being beaten in the back rooms. I saw they had bruises and scrapes. Everywhere. It was ghastly. I had longed to see what appalling consequences I would undergo if I made due the worst possible cause for the worst possible effect. I wanted to test my strength someday.  
  
Someway... 


	2. Mrs Weinland The Evil Within Chapter I...

Mrs. Weinland - The Evil Within. Chapter 2  
  
I have been at this school for two years. I have been in Honor Band for two years. I know how to get a rise out of Mrs. Weinland, and how to kiss up. I always wanted to see her punishments. I wanted to see how far she would go, and if I could conquer it.  
  
"Ok," said Weinland, "I want you to play measure 33. Since I think you guys are total idiots, I am going to tell you what these notes sound like." A horrible screeching sound must have been coming from her. Nothing else could be so hideous.  
  
"SHUT UP!" I said. "Come on. You sound horrible. Look at the tuner. It's about to break."  
  
An evil glare. The bell rang. Kids lept past me, obviously in horror of what I had said to the hideous bopitopcophop.  
  
And then it was down to just her. Her and I. Where we would go then would be found out in the next few vital moments of my life. I had gone far and beyond what anyone would think to be done. 


	3. Mrs Weinland The Evil Within Chapter I...

082789  
  
Mrs. Weinland - The Evil Within. Chapter 3  
  
There we were staring each other face to face.  
  
"You have lunch detention," said Mrs. Weinland.  
  
"I know."  
  
I saw a shadow go across the room and back. Who or what was it I didn't know.  
  
"AAhrghhooahahh!" Mrs. Weinland bellowed out. She bent over, obviously in pain.  
  
"What? Stop your shouting, I haven't even begun yet." I really hadn't done anything.  
  
"If that wasn't you, than who was it?" That was an interesting question. She had been attacked by someone or something. Behind me. I moved my hand very quickly, only to be blocked. I knew this was the attacker. I moved my leg swiftly and very fast to strike his head. He now had me in a bi-lock. I had to get out of it. I moved my other hand that had not been in the block towards his face, and concentrated my energy towards it. I released it. He quickly dodged. And when I saw his head move, I recognized him, and at that moment I realized that he had never once attempted attack against me. It was Gary. He had come to help me at the heat of battle.  
  
Then I started thinking how powerful he was. He had become more powerful than he had ever been before. When we sparred last year, he had not been this skilled. I guess I hadn't fought him since last year.  
  
Suddenly there came three more figures I didn't recognize until they stepped in the light. Chris, Aaron, and Cole. They were there too. Altogether we could fight and win against the evil bopitopcophop. 


	4. Mrs Weinland The Evil Within Chapter I...

Mrs. Weinland - The Evil Within. Chapter 4  
  
I had not yet known whether or not Mrs. Weinland had seen my comrades. . I had telepathically said in our tongue, "Iyay illway allcay orfay ouyay henway Iyay eednay elphay." They nodded in recognition.  
  
I signaled them to hide from view. Chris and Aaron scurried to the cubby holes for the tuba cases, while Gary and Cole took flight to the practice rooms in the back  
  
Mrs. Weinland still had not recovered from her last ordeal with Gary, so I know it was safe to move in. I moved in slowly.  
  
"You did this. It was you, wasn't it," she said. "How could you do this? I have taught you. I have been your director at the beginning of your path to becoming a great musician."  
  
"No, you have done sheiza. You comment me on how horrible I play, and don't make advice to correct it. I believe I play exceptional with my peers. It is you. You are the one who needs the advice and help with peers. You need to be taught a lesson of obedience. It is you who needs to be taught how to teach."  
  
She got up, but rather slowly. She whistled. It was very horrid, but it would not slow me down. Not rid me of my intentions. My goal. I would keep walking. She stopped the noise, and who else were to come out, but Mr. Jones...  
  
"Omecay outyay ownay! Iyay eednay ouryay elphay! Isthay isyay ayay unyay- airfay ightfay! Ifyay eythay antway otay ayplay isthay ayway, anthay eway allshay ayplay," I shouted the signal to my companions. 


	5. Mrs Weinland The Evil Within Chapter V

Mrs. Weinland - The Evil Within. Chapter 5  
  
At this moment, I would like to explain the main characters of this story. You know about me. I would like to explain the new friends who have just started to lend a hand in the Weinland Battle.  
  
Chris. He is a plump, yet cheerful friend. He is at your aid when you need him. He never turns back on a bet, and is never in debt for too long. In the same sense, he will remember anything you owe him. He is not afraid to insult people, even when they are two feet in front of him, yet he gets very nervous when he is caught.  
  
Gary. A good friend who recently experienced maturity, however he is not afraid to have a little juvenile fun every now and again. He is well built, and he likes to hide his true mane. He tints it orange, which, in actuality is red.  
  
Aaron. He is my good friend that has 70 percent less body fat than I. He is not unwilling to show who he really is, and no one can change his mind. Once he sets his mind on something, he will never turn back on it. He doesn't care what other people think of him. He will insult you if you do unto him.  
  
Cole. My great friend who is the shortest of the bunch. He comes to my house every so often. He understands the suffering of others, and doesn't mind sharing it with them. When he is bored, he likes to amuse himself with expensive new technology.  
  
These are my friends who have decided to help me battle these directors whose minds have been clouded with the evil energy. I know together, with the strength of them and me, we can bring them to their knees. 


	6. Mrs Weinland The Evil Within Chapter V...

Mrs. Weinland - The Evil Within. Chapter 6  
  
Back at the mêlée, my friends were coming out of their hiding places. Aaron and Chris blasted the tuba cases away to show their daring disclosure, while Gary and Cole did a flipping bicycle kick through the walls of the practice rooms, both of the groups ending with a dash to of ending revealment towards the two foes.  
  
The looks on their faces were horrific. They had not expected more warriors. They had wanted the ratio to be 2:1, but now I have made it 2:5! This is the turn of the tides, and we will not give up until the termination of those two, or the surrender of the enemy occurs.  
  
My comrades awaited my signal to start the battle. I had been waiting for this moment for two years. This is what it all came down to in the end. "It doesn't really matter how hard they try," I said telepathically, remembering a song.  
  
"Oh, it matters alright," Weinland said, "It matters a whole bunch."  
  
"So, you have the ability to read telecommunication; that is how you know when all those students you punish are talking, and you hear their thoughts," I said. "Well, then. My fellow warriors and I will have to bust you up quite a bit to have a decent conversation.. I will make it so that you will NEVER punish another student again, for what they wish to do."  
  
One point towards Weinland, and I would have her killed. But I didn't necessarily want that. If I was meant to teach her a lesson, I wouldn't want to truly terminate her. No. If I were to teach her a lesson not to mess with another student again, I must make her fear us. 


End file.
